


Defining good

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Characters haven't all shown up yet, First Kiss, Gonna need to read chapter warnings cos spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe has no chill, Rutting, Talking, The first order did some weird stuff, Touching, about everything, but its cute, will become more over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the fic I've been sitting on since December convinced somehow someone else would write it. But no-one has, so that's me then. Concrits welcome, especially because pacing is a thing I struggle with. It'll have its cute moments, but its not a long term lighter fic, so you've been warned. Will put notes at the top of chapters as/when important CW come up.</p><p>Updates probably won't be more than once a week for this one to allow for life - if I have spare time I'll do faster updates on the others instead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic I've been sitting on since December convinced somehow someone else would write it. But no-one has, so that's me then. Concrits welcome, especially because pacing is a thing I struggle with. It'll have its cute moments, but its not a long term lighter fic, so you've been warned. Will put notes at the top of chapters as/when important CW come up.
> 
> Updates probably won't be more than once a week for this one to allow for life - if I have spare time I'll do faster updates on the others instead.

Poe looked up briefly from the repairs he was making to a model x-wing at his desk. It was fiddly work, but he generally enjoyed it. The owner of the model was a lover of a pilot in another squadron, but however much they might compete at times in the air, well, they were very much siblings on the ground. And Poe was particularly good with models!  

On the other side of the room, Finn lay in his bed, concentrating. When he had first left medical a few days ago, the first time Poe saw him essentially staring at the ceiling he had felt wave after wave of guilt. And done pretty near everything in his power to apologise and try to make the other man feel welcome, that he didn’t have to lay there being *bored* just because he didn’t understand everything around him. From Finn’s reassurances, though, it was something more like meditation than staring at the ceiling waiting for time to pass. And, necessary. Poe wondered if he’d ever have to stop lecturing himself about this every time he saw Finn doing it, though.

  As if his staring had disturbed Finn, and maybe it had, Finn turned his head suddenly to face the desk. Poe expected a bit of a reprimand for worrying (and ok maybe he was worrying too much) but instead he got a very different reaction. “Poe,” Finn said, cheeks colouring faintly, “can I ask you about something, about something in the resistance, but it might be personal?”

  Poe was a bit curious about the blush - Finn tended not to be phased by too much - but concentrated instead on the “being a super newbie friend” part of his brain, and offered his warmest smile. “Of course you can ask me! Anything.”   

“Do people here, um, do people here take pleasure, and if so is it considered rude to do it when someone else is in the room?” 

Poe’s turn to blush. “Take pleasure? Um, you mean, like sexual pleasure?”  

“Is that what you call it?”

  Oh kriff, Poe thought, does he really not even know what sex means. “Can you describe, maybe, what you m- mean? W- w -what you d- do?” Poe stammers slightly. “I mean then I can make sure I’m giving you the right word at least.”

Finn relaxes a little. This routine is familiar, even if the subject is a little different than why people wear different colours of clothes or choose different types of utensils for eating, well, in some ways its all new for him. But he does think, that if people in the resistance often have private rooms or only share with one or two others, they might not be as tolerant of the low moans and other noises that often come with the pleasure of those around them. When you never have privacy, or even truly small groups... well, you learn to give people the illusion of it, anyway.  “You know, when you, well, as stormtroopers we just always do it by laying face down in our bunks, and just pressing against the bed until it feels good, or until you get too tired to bother anyway.”  

Kriff, seriously? Poe thinks, although at the last minute he turns it into a bit of a cough rather than saying it aloud. But seriously. This mans entire experience with masturbation involved rutting into a bed? I mean actually, some people had pictured worst with the first order. But still. 

“Um, well, yeah, we do take pleasure in the resistance, yeah Buddy! And I wouldn’t typically do it with others in the room - we do like our privacy. But it can be ok with particular friends, um, you guys never did anything interactive? With each other?”

  “Ah, no, not really” Finn muttered. “I mean, it wasn’t exactly encouraged, anything that might help us bond? I heard rumours though” he trailed off regretfully.

“Right, well, definitely you are quite free to do sexual things with anyone you want here! I mean assuming they also want to with you! But I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone of course. Ah. Sorry, why do you always just use the bed? Do you never use your hands? Is it so the others wouldn’t see you, or?”

  “Oh!” Finn looked almost amused, that Poe was so interested in what was, if nice, a fairly mundane aspect of his existence. But of course it probably wasn’t, here. All of that interaction, bonding, the things they weren’t supposed to do. Share pleasure. It feels like after “be useless” the first order would most hate the idea of any of its members sharing pleasure. The thought makes Finn grin a little. “Uh, I think I have seen people use their hands a little, sometimes, but it never seemed that worth it compared to the bed? More pressure. So I don’t think it was a privacy issue? But I don’t know! Is it weird? Compared to people here...” Finn trailed off, but Poe heard the thought he didn’t voice ‘Am I weird, to people here?’

  “Its not weird Buddy. I mean, the never having been able to interact, that’s, that’s not such a common experience, but for the solo stuff, well, everyone has their own preferences, you know? I guess at most it might be weird that all of you have the same one, we might have more variety, but that’s been true for everything really.” Poe chuckled a bit, thinking he hadn’t really been planning on comparing redfruits and jackets to sex, but there you go. Oh well, with his reputation, not a wonder. Finn was certainly inadvertently helping him live up to everyone else’s image, if not in the way that everyone had probably imagined when they first started bunking together.  There was silence for a moment, companionable enough. Just as Poe was about to go back to fixing the model, Finn spoke again, tentatively. 

“Poe, are we... particular friends, as you put it? Are we close enough to take pleasure together?”  

Poe had not known he could turn this red. He had not ever, in a million years, imagined that he could be this embarrassed, this unsure, and this about to immolate from his embarrassment either. Part of him screamed internally “Yes! A million times yes!” but the other part quietly reminded himself that this conversation probably did not mean the same thing on both sides.  “Um, did you mean like are we close enough for you to do it in the room with me? Or to interact? I mean, yes! Yes to either. I just. I didn’t know which you were asking about.” Smooth, Dameron. Do you ever stop babbling? He just about avoided hiding his face, but couldn’t bring himself to actually look directly AT Finn. 

“Um, I was wondering if, if we would be able to try the interacting type?” Finn ventured nervously. “I mean only if you wanted to!”

“I want to!” Poe reassured him. And. Well. Maybe sounded a bit desperate. But he couldn’t leave Finn hanging, right? He did start to wonder if he really had any business doing this without a MUCH longer conversation, but he’d just told Finn it wasn’t weird, and, well, I mean they could just stick to giving each other hand jobs and some kissing and oh kriff, Finn didn’t know what kissing was, did he? 

“Uh, Finn, do stormtroopers ever kiss?” and Poe is *sure* he could have found a better way to ask that question, but his brain is absolutely scrambled at the moment, and he’s mostly hard from all the talk before, and Finn’s expression of interest in him, and he hadn’t expected any of this five minutes ago and why would his head not clear!

  “Like in old Holos?”

Well at least he knew what it was! 

“I don’t think so really, why would we?”  

Right, first order. You can’t share pleasure with other people (must remember those words have another meaning right now) why would you do something so mundane and time wasting as kissing, huh? Poe almost briefly loses his hardness over his momentary anger, but then he’s thinking about kissing, kissing FINN, and yep that’s pretty much him back to - well - happy, yeah, but not so sure how he’s going to find the process of walking across the room to Finn’s bed. “Ah, well, in the resistance, we tend to connect kissing to taking pleasure, um, I mean you don’t have to - and you can kiss without doing anything more! But. Um. Its nice. If you want to try?” 

Poe was amazed he managed to keep his voice all the way to the end of the sentence. He isn’t 100% sure why he’s trying to push this on what had been a sort of an invitation for mutual masturbation from someone who had no other real concept of sex, apparently, but... well, Poe *likes* kissing. It always stings a little if his partners don’t want it. And if he’s going to be that tempted in the first place, well, actually he might as well make sure him and Finn are on the same page (or... not? Well, if it happens...). Because otherwise he’ll just wind up kissing him by accident in the middle of it all or something, and it’ll only confuse things.

Fortunately, Finn seems charmed by the idea, a little unsure of himself, but eager, curious, and, well, kriff he’s gorgeous looking like that, and what was Poe supposed to be doing again? 

“Could you show me?” Finn asked, without a trace of embarrassment left, and Poe was gone, he was going to die of this, but it was going to be amazing. 

“Of course!” Poe grinned brightly, and propelled himself away from his desk towards the other side of the room with a surprising lack of self-consciousness.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Finn and Poe start to explore kissing and touching, we see a hint of things that might be different in the first order.

Finn wiggled slightly over on the bed to give Poe some room to sit next to him, which Poe very gratefully took. Poe couldn’t help feeling surprised the other man was still laying down, but he reminded himself that Finn’s actual physical experience with kissing was zero, and his experience of masturbation seemed to be entirely predicated on lying down, so it probably wasn’t the hugest surprise. What was more of a surprise was how awkward Poe felt, perched above Finn. He went twice to lean over, but he couldn’t shake the feeling from his mind that he was being a bit predatory.

“Uhm, Finn, sorry, uh, could you sit up at first? Just so we’re closer to the same height?”

Finn nearly bolted into an upright position - kriff, those reaction times were something else.

“S-sorry, I didn’t realise...” Finn started to stutter apologetically.

Poe cut him off before he could fully finish the fourth word, force Finn didn’t owe him any apologies what had Poe even been thinking not talking more before starting this, argh “No no no no no its ok, you can do it like that, its normal, its just, I just, its just...”

Finn smirked. “You’re nervous.”

Poe hung his head a little, panting, and then gathered up enough courage to look Finn directly in the eyes again. “Yeah.” Poe paused for a beat. “Yeah, I am. I really want this, but I’m scared of messing it up for you.”

Finn softened his smile and clasped his hand onto Poe’s shoulder. “It’s ok. I don’t think you’ll mess it up.”

Poe had a lot of conflicting thoughts running through his head at that point, but also just the feeling that maybe sometimes you have to jump. And there was Finn, already holding him, and suddenly Poe reached out, one arm gently to Finn’s side and the other up to his face, tilting his head and closing the distance between them, and Finn must have watched old holos a lot more than he had let on. The younger man closed his eyes, tilted his head just slightly, and let his lips fall open, and when Poe brought them together they meshed perfectly.   

Poe was never sure how many minutes passed, only that he couldn’t ever remember enjoying kissing another person more. At some point, though, the thought of naked Finn crossed Poe’s mind, and he felt a stronger wave of desire crash through him. The one feeling was more than enough to set off a chain reaction, with both boys getting more hurried and sloppy against each other. The previously gentle movements of their bodies became more frantic, they groped plaintively at each other, and it didn’t take long for both to become naked to the waist. 

On the one hand, this got Poe (and from the look of it, Finn too) utterly distracted. Finn’s entire torso was every bit as hard and muscular as his arms, and the smooth deep chocolatey skin felt beautiful underneath his hands. But also, Finn’s hands on his body! Not that Poe had been quiet before, but he was rotating from deep moans into high pitched whines and practically twitching in the younger boy’s hands, so overwhelmed he was almost worried about coming before they ever got their hands below each other’s waists. Finn might not have any specific idea what he was doing, but his strong hands explored Poe’s body shamelessly, and with the level of feedback Poe was giving, well, Poe supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Finn was exploring his body confidently as well.

Poe couldn’t help feeling slightly more nervous, both of Finn’s spine and just of whether Finn would like anything he did. He was free with his hands around the young man’s face, neck, and head, the very tops of his shoulders. He let them drop occasionally to appreciatively stroke his biceps, or rest around his waist, but never truly stayed confident, wasn’t able to roam the way that the less experienced ex-stormtrooper was doing effortlessly. Fortunately Finn seemed plenty enchanted by what he had, not noticing anything he might be missing out on. 

Finn seemed to use his strength naturally to work the two boys back down onto the bed, Poe now completely underneath his body, heavy lidded and panting. Finn began to rut joyously up against the older pilot’s body, and despite everything he’d told himself Poe found the sensations so strong he was pretty sure he was going to come in seconds. Yet he couldn’t being himself to push the situation, to be the one to insist on them getting naked only for him to come seconds later anyhow.

Finn grinned, humming and very nearly purring, kissing getting sloppier against Poe’s mouth, and Poe felt his dick collide over and over with the valley along the edge of Finn’s hip. That combined with all of the physical sensations, all of the visual stimulus, and on top of that the feeling of being pinned... nope, that was it, Poe shuddered suddenly, violently, multiple times, moaning and arching into it. At the end of it all he found his trousers had soaked through to show quite a large wet patch, and Finn, who had mostly seemed happy if maybe bemused, shot Poe a slightly quizzical look.

“You’re all wet.”

“Er,” Poe started, crashing out of his high a little for the surprise of having it pointed out, I mean yeah it wasn’t the greatest style to come in your pants like a teen, but, c’mon, Finn was the one who’d never had interactive sex before. “Er, yeah, I’m sorry, I came kinda fast. You felt so good!” He added a little purr, a little extra enthusiasm, trying to push the compliment aspect across.

Finn cocked his head a bit further to the side, still mostly looking confused, then he settled, looking proud of himself. “Oh!” Finn exclaimed happily. “You can breed women, can’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, cliffhanger time. Thank you everyone for your patience / sorry for making people wait. If you don't care about explanations, that's the end of this note. If you do:
> 
> So yeah, sorry that took *forever.* I lost the same two weeks on all of my fics over being ill (not allowed to make decisions about certain things when ill, so no chapter fic work then.) I lost another week over being exhausted. The rest was me discovering that plot is HARD. The first version of this chapter ended somewhere in what is now chapter 5. Slowing it down and making it happen took a lot of rewrites. The original version of this fic is very time-skippy and also just has a bizarre pov. The direct rewrites of existing parts of the fic are easier, the slowing down and making sure the plot, the smut such as it might be, and the detail all happen... can be slower. The next chapter might take a couple weeks again, (so it can, again, not end in chapter 5 :p) but then hopefully it should flow for awhile. Then again, me, plot, we'll see what happens. I don't want to lose what I've accomplished in the places I'm doing it well. Thank you everyone for your patience!
> 
> And anyone just reading through this when its done, well, hope you're enjoying and its all working :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I want to run 3.5 serials at once, but I do, because I'm an idiot. This is actually the first one I ever started working on, but I wanted to dip my toes in with the less complicated ones. (And, as of the first chapter, I haven't posted any of the 3rd yet... shush.)
> 
> Basically, its a wild ride, lets see how the heck I do mixing porn with actual plot and I promise I haven't abandoned any of the others. 
> 
> PS: Kyra Daniels, my OC fighter pilot from various other stories, is Arospec/Pan. I write lots of aro characters, although for the purposes of this fic, Poe isn't (even though I often write him as such.)


End file.
